narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuIno
The Couple SasuIno (Japanese サスいの SasuIno) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. Their Relationship Part I Chuunin Exam Arc Before the chuunin exam started, when Sasuke and his teammates went into the exam hall, Ino hugged Sasuke, much to his apparent dismay. Sasuke treats her the way he treated Naruto and Sakura when he first met them: as an annoyance. During the second exam in the Forest of Death, when Ino is fixing Sakura's hair, she called Sakura a cheater for hugging Sasuke. During the preliminary match, she fights with Sakura constantly over Sasuke. After their tied battle, Ino reassures Sakura that she was not going to give up on Sasuke easily. After the preliminary exam and in the meantime before the finals, Sakura goes to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop to buy flower for Sasuke who is in the hospital. At that time, Ino is the in-charge of the shop and she told Sakura that she will accompany her in visiting Sasuke. Ino picks rose for Sasuke and she then talks about her flower and love, "Rose of Love" while Sakura picks daffodil. Later at the hospital, they find out that Sasuke is gone. During the final exam, Ino is shown worried about Sasuke for not arriving in the final and was relieve when Sasuke's match will be delayed. When Sasuke arrives in time for the final, Ino is shown yelling Sasuke's name loudly in excitement. She also cheered for him in his fight with Gaara. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc When news of Sasuke's affiliation with Akatsuki reaches Konoha, the Konoha 11 gather to discuss what should be done with him. The others suggest that they should personally eliminate Sasuke to prevent him from implicating Konoha in a war with another village. Ino is shown upset by this and she starts crying. Kiba then yelled at Ino, telling her to stop crying. Tenten then try to defend Ino, telling Kiba that he shouldn't talk to Ino like that since he knows how she felt about Sasuke all these years. Ten-Tails Revival Arc It is revealed that Ino may still have feelings for Sasuke when she listened to her father, Inoichi's last words. Later, when Sasuke appears on the battlefield, Ino rushes over to also question why he was there, which concerned both Shikamaruand Choji over her safety. Sasuke then notes to the members of Konoha 11 that they are still as loud as ever. Later on, along with the rest of the peers, she is bemused to hear Sasuke announce that he will become Hokage. Evidence *It is revealed in the beginning of the series that Ino likes Sasuke. *Even after 3 years, it was still confirmed that Ino still has feelings for Sasuke. *Both Sasuke and Ino were both the top students in their Ninja Academy; Yamanaka Ino ranking 1st, while Uchiha Sasuke ranking 2nd. *It is confirmed that back in Ino's childhood, she had always like Uchiha Sasuke. Unofficial Evidence Fillers - Part I Introduction Arc In the beginning of the series, it is revealed that Ino likes Sasuke and is Sakura's rival for his affections. In episode 3, Ino and Sakura have a little argument on who should be sitting next to Sasuke. Later, when Sakura was assigned to the same team with Sasuke, Ino was seem angry. Fillers - Part II Adventures at Sea Arc In Naruto Shippuden episode 239, Ino's father; Inoichi is worrying about Ino because she is seem so preoccupied lately due to the news of Sasuke's affiliation with the Akatsuki. Inoichi sees through Ino's trouble of her feeling about love and not knowing it was Sasuke, Inoichi thought it was either Shikamaru or Chouji. Wanted to know, Inoichi ask Ino between Shikamaru and Chouji, who will she pick to go out with. Ino was then angry about it and complained it to Shikamaru and Chouji. During Ino's complains about her father, Chouji told Ino that her father was just worrying about her as Shikamaru reminded her that she did cry a lot over Sasuke. Ino is then shown blushing and turn around saying that the reason she cry a lot because it happened so suddenly. Ino continue blushes, however she continues saying to the boys that worrying about Sasuke isn't going to do anything good so she decided to leave it to Sakura and her team. Road to Sakura In Naruto Shippuden episode 271, the alternate Sakura ends up in Konoha with similar confusion as Ino believing her to be the real Sakura with memory trouble. Ino think that maybe Sakura can remember anything when she bring her to Naruto but when they reach Naruto's home, they realize that Naruto was not home. Ino then mention about Sasuke as the alternate Sakura asked who is Sasuke and she told her that Sasuke was not in the village right now. Ino then describe to alternate Sakura how cool and amazing Sasuke is but it was then interrupt by the alternate Sakura who remembers Charasuke's(alternate Sasuke) personality by saying to Ino that Sasuke is a playboy which confused Ino even more. Shinobi World War Arc In episode 314, it is mentioned by Ino that she gave flowers to the popular Uchiha but it seems like the Uchiha rejected her flowers and she complains to everyone about it. The latter then later giggles when the filler character; Yota teased how silly the "cool" boy looked with a bag full of flowers. OVAs Naruto OVA 7 : Gentle Breeze Chronicles the Film : Naruto, the Genie and the 3 Wishes 'ttebayo!! After the discovery of a genie bottle, every member of Konoha 11 is shown to want the last wish that is available(Excluding Hinata and Chouji). As one of the members include Sakura Haruno, she is shown to bicker and fight for her wish of making Sasuke Uchiha fall in love with her, but due to her love rival, Ino Yamanaka having a similar idea, the two are shown to specifically fight one another for their "love". Rock Lee: Springtime of Youth In chapter 19 and episode 47, Lee and his team wind up seeing Sasuke and meet his new comrades. Lee then demands to know why Sasuke was always so popular with girls. While he was asking this, he fantasizes about Sasuke being surrounded by girls; Ino being shown to be one. Sasuke then arrogantly replies that he never cared about those kinds of things which make Lee go crazy in jealousy, wondering why he is so popular with girls even though he doesn't even try to win their hearts. In chapter 32, Ino, Sakura and Hinata came to school and saw Naruto challenges Sasuke. Ino then told Sakura and Hinata that Naruto can keep challenging a genius like Sasuke all he wants but he can never win. Later, Kiba meet Hinata, Sakura and Ino when he was ready to prank on Naruto by putting a dog shit at the place where Naruto always passes through and Hinata then told Kiba that Ino and Sakura are waiting for someone. Ino and Sakura can be seen very eager on waiting for that someone and that someone is reveal to be Uchiha Sasuke. When Sasuke came, he stepped in the dog shit without notices and acts cool in front of Ino and Sakura but got angry with Kiba when he notice it, telling Kiba angrily that he is an avenger. When the girls got kidnapped by Orochimaru and his gang, Naruto and Lee try to save them. Sasuke and his friends came to help Naruto and Lee to save the girls and defeat Orochimaru and his gang. Road to Ninja CD Drama : Road to Charasuke Their alternate selfs had an interaction on the cd drama, which can be heard on the sixth track. For more information : SasuIno (RtN) Among the Fans SasuIno is a somewhat popular couple. Fans who dislike Sakura may pair Ino with Sasuke while others simply prefer the relationship between these two. However, the popularity of this pairing has dropped due to the lack of interactions. But it still has a number of fans. It's a rival pairings are SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and SaiIno. It is also supported by some NaruSaku fans. External Links * http://wiki.answers.com/Q/Is_SasuIno_possible?#slide=1 *http://hanako-ichigo.deviantart.com/art/SasuIno-I-HAVE-PROOF-156515818 *http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=351185 *http://heronite.livejournal.com/15357.html Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Ino Category:Semi-Canon Couples